Professional video production can traditionally be costly and time-consuming. In a traditional environment, a concept is provided to one or more front-end experts (e.g., pre-production experts, like writers and directors), who decide how to convey the concept and what video and/or other content to gather and include. The content is then acquired, including shooting any desired video, by acquisition experts (e.g., directors, set designers, camera operators, lighting designers, sound designers, etc.). Once acquired, the content is passed to back-end experts (e.g., post-production experts, like directors, video editors, and renderers) to generate the final video production output. At each stage of production, corresponding experts attempt to mold the inputs they receive into desired outputs. For example, the director tries to shoot lots of footage in an attempt to acquire at least what will be needed to cut a good final product to satisfy the concept; then the footage is cut edited in post-production in an attempt to satisfy the director's vision. With these approaches, many experts tend to be used throughout the various stages of the process, each trying to produce desired outputs from provided inputs without further complicating the production with additional iterations, re-shoots of footage, re-edits, etc.
These traditional approaches can be limited in a number of contexts. One such limitation is that traditional approaches can be time- and/or cost-prohibitive for many, if not most, uses. As video production becomes more commonplace, more contexts arise in which video productions are desired, but it is impractical or impossible to spend adequate time and/or funds on traditional professional video production workflows and associated experts. Another such limitation is that the final output of traditional approaches is typically a single video production that hopefully satisfies a provided concept. Increasing numbers of contexts are arising in which there is a desire for many, individualized video productions that conform to a singular concept. Traditional workflows do not tend to be conducive to outputting multiple video productions from shared expert resources, and doing so tends to be expensive and time-consuming. Further, traditional approaches do not tend to lend themselves to creating multiple productions according to a similar concept, particularly where the video assets are gathered by different people, in different places and/or at different times, with different skills, etc.